The US-document US 2013/0041318 A1 discloses a dermal access device for fluid injection. A hollow needle is arranged at a slider which is movably connected to a bearing block which can be fixated on the skin of a patient. The device allows puncturing the skin with the needle at an angle and applying an intradermal injection.
From the US-document U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,615 B2, for example, a microneedle access device is known which is provided with a protruding ring-shaped skin pre-stressing device. This skin pre-stressing device encloses the microneedle, and it touches the skin surface of the patient before puncturing the skin, shortly after the microneedle deformed the skin through contact. With the ring-shaped skin pre-stressing device, the deformation of the skin surface is minimized, which allows for a more precise penetration of the microneedle.
Further, from the international patent application publication WO 2007/061972 A2 an access device for injectable substances is known, that is provided with a hollow needle of sufficient length in order to penetrate into the skin of a patient. The access device is provided with a delimiter for controlling the penetration depth of the hollow needle as well as a stabilizer that is positioned at a distance to the delimiter. Deformation of the tissue close to the puncture position is avoided with the stabilizer, so that the depth where the substance is introduced is essentially determined through the length of the hollow needle.
The US-document US 2004/0147901 A1 discloses an intradermal application device, provided with a vacuum chamber in order to achieve an essentially flat puncture area for the hollow needle on the skin. The angle between the axis of the device and the skin is 45° in one embodiment, but can be every angle between 30° and 60° in other embodiments.
From an international patent application publication WO 2009/086463 A1 a device for applying a substance is known, which is provided with a sealed package with a squeezable reservoir, containing the substance. Further, a hollow needle is envisioned for the application of the substance, which is a therapeutic liquid.
The international patent application WO 02/100457 A2 discloses an insertion device and insertion set. The insertion device for inserting at least a portion of at least one piercing member of an insertion set through the skin of a patient includes a device housing, a carrier body and a driver. The carrier body is slidably received within the device housing for movement between an advanced position and a retracted position. The carrier body also includes a receiving structure to support the insertion set in a position with the at least one piercing member oriented for insertion through the skin of the patient at a predetermined or variable angle relative to the skin of the patient upon movement of the carrier body from the retracted position to the advanced position.
The patent application US 2008/0269687 A1 describes various patches for medical devices. An adhesive patch of a medical device may have selective areas with adhesive material of varying adhesion strengths. A medical device may include a pierceable membrane containing an agent, the pierceable membrane position to be pierced by a needle and to cause some of the agent to be carried to the user-patient.
In the UK patent application GB 2436526 A, a device for at least partially inserting a needle into the body of a patient is disclosed. The device comprises a connector adapted for attachment to a needle and a guard member having a guide surface adapted to rest against a surface of the skin. The connector is adapted to set an attached needle with a fixed position relative to the guard member, such that movement of the guide surface along the surface of the skin at least partially inserts the needle into the body.
The United States patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,640 describes a device for guiding the insertion of a hypodermic, tuberculin or other needle and, more particularly for administering a Mantoux tuberculin test. The device comprises a platform having a channel extending there through sized to receive a flexible needle for guiding the insertion of the needle at a prescribed angle, direction and depth for the introduction or removal of fluids from the body.
The US patent application US 2002/0077599 A1 discloses a low-profile inserter for an angled infusion set comprising an inserter housing having a bottom wall, a retainer slidably connected to the inserter housing for movement between retracted and extended position in a direction substantially parallel with the bottom wall and a base member connected to the inserter housing. The retainer is adapted to releasably receive a cannula assembly, including a cannula connected to a cannula housing. The base member has a lower surface that is adapted to contact a skin outer surface.
A novel device and method for intradermal delivery of an active agent is provided in the patent application US 2007/0191780 A1. The device comprises a housing, which contains a reservoir chamber. A flexible reservoir containing the active agent is placed in the chamber. Upon pressure on an actuator the active agents are delivered via a hollow needle to the skin.
The Australian patent AU 8704582 A discloses a wedge shaped structure, on which a syringe is placed. The syringe is drawn back against a spring means to cock the syringe in an activated position. The spring means is released and the syringe accelerates. The force injects the needle into the body. The fluid in the syringe is then dispensed.